


Anniversary

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Showing Him Up [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can literally be used as a frisbee. You are not allowed to make pancakes anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt a few days ago and wanted to write this. I was really mad today and I don't know why, but me being mad helps me write, so here it is!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and enjoy!

Rafael wiped his hands dry, then dabbed at his brow. He was nervous. He was not good at anniversaries, in fact, he often forgot them. But he loved Dominick so much, so he marked down the date weeks before. He had gotten up early, like he always does, but this time instead of drinking a ridiculous amount of coffee while doing paperwork or going over case files, he drank a ridiculous amount of coffee while cooking breakfast. 

He stopped and smiled at his work. He'd dug up an old tablecloth he had and matched it with placemats and napkins. All blue, Dominick's favorite color, along with a giant vase of purple delphiniums. Dominick's favorite. He'd made pancakes, eggs(scrambled), bacon, he cut up some fruit, and fresh juice and coffee(of course).

Rafael looks at the clock. 8:00, the normal time Dominick wakes up. He smiles, walking into their bedroom. He's greeted with the sight of a naked Dominick mostly  _above_ the covers. It's a really great sight. He walks forward and gently kisses Dominick's soft red lips. He pulls away when he hears Dominick moan. It was a happy moan.

"Good morning." He mumbles, smiling, eyes still closed. "What's with the special wakening?" He asks, starting to stir and sit up, eyes still closed, as if not ready to face the day. He always looked like that in the morning.

"It's a very special day."

"Oh, is it?" He teased. Rafael knew that Dom knew what day it is. He was the master at anniversaries, but not this time! 

"Yes. And this is just the beginning." That got Dom's eyes open. He smiled, throwing the little sheets that were covering him off.

"Is it?" He got up, going to his dressing gown. He walked into the kitchen, Rafael on his heels. Of course, that meant that Rafael bumped into him when Dom stopped walking in shock. 

"Ow." Rafael said, rubbing his nose where it had connected with Dom's back.

"You did this for me?" Dominick said, turning around. Rafael gave him a sheepish smile.

"If it's for you, then it's no problem." 

"You got delphiniums!"

"Your favorite."

"And everything's blue!"

"Yup."

"This is so sweet of you." 

"A year is longer than I make it with most people, but you aren't most people." Rafael said, pulling out a chair for an over-eager Dominick.

"You actually cooked?" Rafael nodded, putting some food on Dominicks plate, which he eagerly dug into. "Well, you definetly showed me up for breakfast, but you wait until dinner." Carisi said. Rafael groaned.

"I can imagine it's going to be amazing." Rafael said, knowing that Dominick was definetly show him up. Dom smiled and his grip on the ring box in his dressing gown tightened. 

"But this is perfect." Rafael smiled. "And your perfect and amazing... Although..."

"What?" Rafael said, panicking slightly. Carisi smiled and picked up a pancake. It didn't sag a little bit, staying completely stiff.

"This can literally be used as a frisbee. You are not allowed to make pancakes anymore." Rafael burst out laughing.

"Yeah, guess I'm not a good cook. I'll leave that to you." 

Dominick smiled, his grip still tight on the ring box. 

 _Hopefully fovever,_ __he thought.


End file.
